There are millions of diabetics within the United States and almost 20% of all people with diabetes who enter a hospital are admitted for foot problems. One of the most common of these problems is the foot ulcer. Neglecting these ulcers can result in infections, which in turn can lead to gangrene and amputation. The physician treating a diabetic with such problems will frequently prescribe hospitalization and require that the patient stay completely off his or her feet for an extended period of time.
When a patient is considered to be ambulatory, a total foot cast will often be applied to the diseased foot. This method is quite costly and, needless to say, is also extremely inconvenient. In conjunction with a cast, or sometimes as an alternative thereto, the patient may be required to utilize crutches to maintain the ulcerated or otherwise damaged portions of the foot out of contact with the ground. Impact of the damaged portion of the foot often aggravates the problem.
Because of the inconvenience and expense of these methods, patients sometimes choose not to follow such treatment, with tragic consequences such as amputation of all or part of the foot. Furthermore, these prior art approaches do nothing to stimulate the circulation of blood flow within the foot which has been shown to greatly encourage healing.
By way of contrast, the apparatus of the present invention is inexpensive and convenient to utilize. The apparatus enables the patient to walk in a normal fashion and by this very act stimulate blood circulation within the foot to speed up the healing process. The apparatus also serves to prevent damage to or significant impact upon the heel, ball of the foot, or on the bottom of the big toe, areas of the foot which are most likely to develop foot ulcerations.
As will be seen in greater detail below, the apparatus of the invention includes footwear such as a conventional shoe in combination with a particular type of orthopedic support. While patents do exist which disclose walking heels, supports and other attachments for casts and shoes, they are not appropriate for the therapeutic treatment of a wearer's foot. Even more particularly, there is no teaching in the prior art of the structural combination of the present invention which functions to protect the heel and toe area during walking while simultaneously promoting the circulation of blood within the foot to encourage the healing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,723 relates to a walking heel of resilient rubber construction used by patients having a foot or leg in a plaster cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,520 discloses a metatarsal support which is attached to a foot by an encircling band and used to provide firm support for a dropped metatarsal arch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,776 is a bouncing attachment applied to a shoe which provides a bounce for the user when walking, running and jumping.
French Pat. No. 2,073,260 relates to an attachment for a hiking boot or the like to provide improved traction.